¿como hacer un pastel?
by lukenoa31
Summary: Vate, menea, revuelve, gira, voltea, prueba, mete, saca, con las manecillas del reloj, contra las manecillas del reloj, ¿en cuatro?..


Bueno aquí les traigo una pequeña ideíta que salió de la nada jeje…espero que les guste y si es así manden review qu son los que me dan animos para colgar historias, jeje, este es mi primer historia de inuyasha, y pues espero que no halla quedado tan mal...

Aclaración: se desarrolla en la época actual.

PASTEL…

Vate, menea, revuelve, gira, voltea, prueba, mete, saca, con las manecillas del reloj, contra las manecillas del reloj, ¿en cuatro?..

Kagome, ¿que haces?-pregunto con cara de confusión y curiosidad-

¡¡Inuyasha!! -contesto kagome azorada-

kagome, ¿que es lo que haces? –Volvió a insistir inuyasha-

Eee ¿yo? –kagome intentaba ocultar vanamente el desastre que se encontraba detrás de ella-

Si kagome, tu –dijo ya con poca paciencia-

Ahhh –suspiro- , esta bien, me descubriste –dijo la chica mientras le dejaba ver a Inuyasha el gran desastre producido por su experimento-

Eee, pero que es eso –señalo con asco el chico, a la espesa masa, liquido o lo que sea, con una extraña contextura, y repugnante color, y que decir de su olor-

Te lo diré, pero por favor no le vallas a decir a él, ok –dijo la pelinegra mientras le extendía el dedo meñique-

ok, te lo prometo, pero no me hagas tocarte las manos, por favor –rogo con repulsión el ojidorado- estas llena de esa asquerosa, ¡sustancia!

Omitiré lo ultimo que has dicho –susurro la chica con voz de ultratumba para después volver a poner esa exquisita sonrisa-¡hago un pastel! jeje, ya sabes, hoy es su cumpleaños, y quiero darle una sorpresa

Pero, acaso no sabes que tenemos reservado el mejor salón para la celebración el sábado –dijo el chico con confusión-

Lo se, lo se, tan solo quiero darle una sorpresa hoy cuando llegue a casa, seguro caerá muerto de lo delicioso que quedara –dijo la chica totalmente ilusionada-

Te aseguro que morirá, pero por otra cosa –susurro el chico entre dientes-

¡Que dijiste! –grito la chica exaltada, mientras bandeaba su puño al aire frenéticamente-

Yo mejor me voy, para que puedas terminar el pastel, jeje, chao, y suerte –tan solo se pudo ver una nube de humo en el lugar que ocupaba el chico-

Maldito cobarde -susurro la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿eran en cuatro?, si, cuatro cucharadas.

Kagome, ya llegue –informo el peli plata mientras abría la puerta de su gran casa-

¡Amor! –Grito emocionada kagome, mientras se le lanzaba al cuello de su guapísimo esposo-

Eee, kagome, ¿que huele tan mal? –pregunto el ojidorado, con cara confusa, mientras olfateaba el aire disimuladamente-

¡¡Aaa!!, ¡¡el pastel!! –Grito atemorizada kagome mientras soltaba bruscamente a su esposo y corría rápidamente hacia la cocina-

Los bomberos mantenían la presión de la manguera en lo que minutos antes era una esplendida y fabulosa cocina.

Señora, esto fue el causante de todo el incendio –dijo con burla uno de los bomberos mientras mostraba un trozo que parecía ser algo con forma de alguna parte humana pero totalmente rostizada, y que ¿aun se movía?-

¿Que es eso? – Pregunto con asco seshomaru viendo preocupado a su esposa, que veía a la cosa terminar de retorcerse-

Yo quería darte una sorpresa, y por eso estaba cocinando ese pastel –chillocon tristeza y la cabeza gacha la chica-

¿Eso es un pastel? –Pensó asustado el joven, tal vez fue mejor que la cocina se incendiara llevándose al infierno a aquella cosa que parecía pedir ayuda-

No, te preocupes princesa, me podrás recompensar con algo mejor en la cama –dijo el chico con una pervertida sonrisa, alzando delicadamente el mentón de su joven esposa-

Agitados, sudados, maltratados, golpeados, escurridos, jadeantes, gastados, goteados, cansados, magullados, ¿en cuatro?

Seshomaru –gimió coquetamente la chica-

¿Que? –Gruño seshomaru-

Tengo una idea –dijo traviesamente la chica mientras empujaba cariñosamente al hombre-

Una idea –dijo confusamente el chico- luego me la dices, si, pero por ahora sigamos. –rogo el muchacho conteniéndose-

Te sorprenderá ver todo lo que nos puede ayudar esto –dijo la muchacha con emoción, mientras rebuscaba frenéticamente las gavetas- aja, ¡aquí esta! –la chica tiro brutalmente el libro que tenia en las manos, el cual fue a parar de pleno en el bello rostro de su esposo-

¿Como hacer un pastel? –leyo extrañado el joven-


End file.
